


It's not what you do, it's who you are.

by gracestealingcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracestealingcastiel/pseuds/gracestealingcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has hit a rough spot in his career and needs to find his passion again for law. Instead of searching for his passion for law , he found his passion for Gabriel. Lawyer!Sam and Striper!Gabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re killing me Winchester, KILLING ME!” Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked up at his boss Lucifer Morningstar. “Look, sir the case was a dead end from the beginning you gave me a dead end!” 

 

Sam Winchester was nearing his thirtieth birthday, and in the thirty years of his life he accomplished so much. He grew up to a single mother after the age of ten when his father had a heart attack, by seventeen he had graduated high school. Until he was nineteen he worked as a mechanic with his brother, the family business. Then he managed to write one of the best papers Stanford ever saw and managed to get a full scholarship.

By the age of twenty five he was in the middle of it and got an internship at Morning and Morning ran by the two most opposite brothers he would ever meet. Lucifer and Michael Morningstar. By the age of twenty eight he was in the firm, 75 thousand dollar salary and bonuses for every court case he one, and Sam he was good. But the last six months have been rough, Sam lost his passion and he didn’t know why.

“I’m telling you Sam, I like you I really do you’re a good kid! You’ve been working for me and Michael for almost five years now and I’d hate to see you have to go because - “

“Wait, Lucifer are you threatening me?” 

“Sam, I can’t have a losing lawyer in my firm - once in a while yeah sure okay it happens...but I’m starting to see a pattern with you Sam, I really am.” Lucifer stood up behind his desk. The room had been painted dark red, everyone knew he had a thing for dark colors it was part of the gig him and Michael had going. The man ran his hand through his short light brown hair and sighed. “Look, take a week off go...see Dean, go see Mary take some time to yourself. Come back and if you win your next case, forget this conversation ever happened. But Sam I need to see you win some cases I do….you used to be filled with...fire man, real hell fire. Now your just….I don’t know kid, you’ve lost whatever it was that I saw when you first came here.”

Sam shook his head “Okay Lucifer...whatever you say”

Walking out of Lucifer’s office Sam felt defeated, when he was a kid he promised his dad he was going to be something great, if Sam couldn’t go with the family business like his dad wanted then he was going to excel the hell out of life and now he was just...floating down the river going through the motions and it was starting to show. No one was supposed to have their midlife crisis at thirty, hell thirty was supposed to be when your life as a successful adult was finally starting.

As far as a life went, Sam didn’t have much outside of work. He had a penthouse suite condo in one of the most expensive buildings downtown, it made it easy to take clients out for lunches, meet up for dinners. When the firm won a case most of the guys would head out for drinks, it was convenient. As far as women went...he was the only man left standing single in the Winchester clan, Dean married a woman named Lisa, they had a kid together Ben...good kid, spitting image of his brother. Even Mary moved on and was dating a man named Bobby Singer, or well he might as well be dad at this point, they got together when Sam was fifteen years old. Hell even Jo, Sam’s step sister was dating some ...computer nerd named Ash.

Walking into the underground parking he smirked when he saw his car, his brother might have inherited the family Impala but Sam liked something that was still muscle, but burned a little lighter. Sam had a new ford mustang, black, it reminded him of dad but it was all his. Slipping into the car he started it and activated the bluetooth dialing his brother’s number.

“Hey Sammy, how’s it shaking?” he heard his brother over the car speakers and then heard the man growl. “Damnit Sammy can you turn the damn car down, I can hear myself in the damn echo - stupid new age car”

“Hey it might be new age but at least it isn’t killing the environment…”

“But the pieces are a pain in the ass to replace, what’s up?”

“Hey I was thinking maybe we could go out for some drinks, I just finished this big case and I’d love a -”

“You lost didn’t ya kiddo?”

Sam drove out of the parking lot and started his fifteen minute commute home. He could easily take public transit - but he never liked it.. “Yeah I uh, I lost, Lucifer gave me a week off to you know get my shit in order. I need to win my next one Dean or I’m gonna have to find another job.”

 

He could hear his brother contemplating the options, he was so much like their dad that way. “Look Sam, Ben just got over the chicken pox and I mean I’d love to party with you, you know I’ve been aching to get to the city and...see the sights ( he meant strippers ) , but Lisa’s been riding me pretty hard I’ve had a hectic work week and she wants me to spend some time with her and the kid. Sorry Sammy, oh but hey why don’t you try Adam?”

Sam laughed “Yeah I’d rather not..I’ll see ya Dean.”

“Bye Sammy”

Adam, there was another Winchester secret that Sam didn’t share, before their father died he admitted to cheating on their mother with some women he met while at some...mechanic convention bull shit. Sam never met the woman but shortly after their dad died, Adam showed up on their doorstep. Yeah he looked like a Winchester sorta had the blue eyes to match the family...but he wasn’t blood, not really. But Mary was a saint and she took him in without a second to think about it.

Sam turned the corner and pulled into the underground parking for his own building and stared at the screen in his car. “Fuck it” Sam turned off the car and grabbed his keys. Bringing his stuff to his apartment he changed into a pair of dark black jeans and a black t-shirt, plaid over shirt - something that made him look civilian. There was a bar that was a few blocks away that he went to when he didn’t want any of his colleagues to see him, the place was called Remmingtons.


	2. Introducing Gabriel, Messenger of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let me introduce you to Gabriel [Morningstar] Novak, messenger of God, and star attraction at Remmingtons.

Gabriel Novak was one of the top strippers at Remmingtons, he made the most and he charged the most and the sweetest part? The man had only started six months prior. Gabriel was a golden haired god amongst petty stripping mortals and that was the show he liked to put on, glitter, gold wings, beige thigh highs and gold heels. The man was a fucking angel and everyone knew it.

Tonight though, tonight he was planning a new show, as long as Alistar allowed it.

“Gabe, Alistar’s looking for you he looks pissed.” Anna ran into the back room that her and Gabriel shared, while the bar had strict policies about keeping Remmingnton employees and Meg’s Place - their sister bar separate the two really didn’t care.

“Anna shouldn’t you be over at Meg’s?” Anna shook her head “Fuck that I’m not getting ready with those pretentious douche bags tonight. Uriel’s showing off her damn boob job and I just don’t give a shit.” Anna pulled her long red hair up and started to do her make up “Can I borrow your eyeliner?” Gabe threw the pencil at her and sighed. “Sure, I might as well get this anal rape over with.” Gabe rolled his eyes and Anna smirked “Come on I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Gabriel walked out of the back room and looked down the long hall. IF he went left he’d be walking into Meg’s place, so he turned right and sighed as he walked down the hall, the click of his heels the only sound that echoed around him. It took him a daunting five minutes to reach Alistar’s office and when he did, instead of knocking he simply stood there for a minute. 

The man was wearing a black silk robe and a pair of red heels, underneath he wore black thigh highs and a matching pair of silk underwear that would make the most straight man question his sexuality. Pushing Alistair’s door open a little he slipped a leg in and ran his heel up and down the door frame.

“You wanted to see me butter cup?”

Alistar sat in a white plain office, desk, two chairs, three filing cabinets and a mini fridge. The man really didn’t splurge on his work space. “Get your tiny ass in here Gabriel” 

Gabriel gave the man a pout while he walked in “Oh come on, no need to make fun you’ll damper my spirits for the show”

“I need you to join the menu club” Gabriel stood up tall “I don’t do that Alistar..” The man took in a breath and smirked “Yes mmm well you do now or you don’t have a job here.”

Gabriel cleared his throat and laughed a little, running his hand through his hair. “You listen to me, you pretentious - “ “ Watch what you say Gabriel” Alistar sneared and Gabriel shook his head. “When came here I told you I’d double your attendance, and since I’ve started your business has almost tripled.” Alistar sighed “Yes but Crowley said - “

“I don’t give two fucks about what Crowley said!” Alistar stood up “Crowley is the night manager and he is my second pair of eyes. If he says that guests are leaving unsatisfied then I have to do something about it! Crowley’s been getting requests to get private dances from you” 

“I’ve been doing private dances, I’ve been taking them to the red room as I said I would but I’m not fucking them Alistair.” 

“Then what use are you...I’d suggest that tonight you try it….I’ll even tell Crowley that no one can make requests tonight, you can even choose the man you take to the room tonight.” 

Gabriel’s jaw set “And if I don’t?”

Alistar shrugged. “You can dance your pretty little ass to another bar and hope they don’t ask the same thing of you that I did...your a stripper Gabriel...act like one.”


End file.
